1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal which can store, in response to a multi-touch input, an image displayed on a touch screen and can thus use the stored image later for various purposes and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless Internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality. In particular, double-sided LCDs and full touch screens have both attracted public attention lately for the following reasons: double-sided LCDs can contribute to the miniaturization of mobile terminals while guaranteeing variety in the design of mobile terminals; and full touch screens can make keypads, one of the basic elements of existing mobile terminals, unnecessary.
However, there is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a UI (such as a display device or a keypad) of a mobile terminal without compromising the mobility and the portability of a mobile terminal. Even the full touch screens of mobile terminals may not be able to provide sufficient space for displaying various UIs. Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to effectively control the operation of mobile terminals and thus to provide efficient touch screen-based input/output functions.